Innocent Love
by Bluedreamer
Summary: From childhood friends to teenage lovers, can Darien and Serena really hate each other now? Please Read this fic to know and Review.
1. Disclaimer

**

****Innocent Love**

by **Blue Dreamer** ( bluedreamer80@hotmail.com )

My Website: http://www.landofdreams.fr.st 

**Disclaimer:**

AN: Sailor Moon is owned by all its respective owners, Naoko Takeuchi, et al. Any other characters in this story are copyright to me as well as the story itself. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.  
  
**Synopsis:**

Serena and Darien have known each other since childhood as they were living in a very small town in Japan. They were best of friends. However, fate seemed to be against them as their respective families hated one another and were always trying to separate the two. Both families were battling over oil and trying to get full control over it all over the world. Any way was good to achieve their goals whether it was with legal means or not. These two family fights affected the two children as they had no say whatsoever in this matter.   
  
After getting a big contract, the Shield company decided to send David and Cassandra, along with their son Darien overseas to Beverly Hills, as David was their best lawyer and it was a way of separating Darien from Serena once and for all.   
  
At that time, Darien was sixteen and Serena fourteen. Their long-time friendship had grown into affection and love even though they were not willing to say so... This is how the story begins...

**Reminders: **

If you want to stay updates on this story, please go and check out my website "A Land Of Dreams" http://www.landofdreams.fr.st and go register in my mailing list.

I'd love if you could check the site out and leave comments in my guestbook as well.

One more reminder: REVIEWS PLEASE !!!!!!

**And now on with the story ...**


	2. Chapter 01 : Don't forget me !

**

****Innocent Love**

by **Blue Dreamer** ( bluedreamer80@hotmail.com )

My Website: http://www.landofdreams.fr.st 

*~*~Chapter One: Don't forget me !~*~*

Darien and Serena met up at their hiding place in the woods. Indeed, from their younger days, they had found a cave and made it up into they play house. Now, it had become the place where they would discuss or just come to get away from their families. They made sure no one knew this place and up to now, were able to keep this place to themselves. However, tonight was Darien's last day here and had decided to confess his love for Serena  
  
'Gosh she's beautiful' he thought to himself when he saw her coming in 'A perfect angel, no other word could describe her beauty'  
-"Hey Sere" started Darien  
-"Dare"  
  
They both looked at each other. No words were needed. They knew. They understood each other's feelings. Serena cried  
-"Sere, please don't cry, don't make it even worse for us"  
-"I love Darien, I've loved you for a long time, I don't want you to leave me" she desperately pleaded  
-"You know that if I could I would stay, I love you too, as far as I remember, I always loved you Sere"  
-"Darien...I..."  
  
Darien silenced her with a kiss. A sweet innocent kiss. As he parted, Serena's eyes were like sparkling. They were both very happy of this new open feeling of theirs  
-"Darien, if you're going to go tomorrow, please stay with me tonight" she asked  
-"Sere, if I stay here, I..."  
-"Shu... I want you my love, now and always will you be in my heart"  
  
On that night, Serena gave her most precious gift to her friend, and now lover: her virginity. Both of them were working on instinct as none of them had any experience whatsoever. If was a moment of pure bliss for Serena and for Darien. Serena's moans were exiting Darien even more and his thrusting in and out seemed forever as both did not want to lose one moment of time. They both new time was against them and were enjoying the present moment not thinking of tomorrow. Exhausted, the two lovers fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Darien woke up first. He did not move as he did not want to wake up his precious Serena. His finger traced her lips and then the curves of her beautiful body. As Serena opened her eyes, she saw her lover observing her. She realised she was naked, but did not try to cover herself. She was too happy and so sad. She did not know how to feel.  
  
-"Sere, my love..."  
-"Darien, don't say anything... just..."  
-"Serena, I promise, I'll come back, no matter what I'll come back, so please don't forget me my love"  
-"How could you even think of such a thing Darien, I love you and always will"  
  
The two lovers knew it was time for Darien to leave. Serena was in tears and insisted on saying goodbye right here in the cave. This place which meant everything to them. However, one though was in their mind: they hadn't used any protection.   
  
-"Serena, what if you're..."  
-"Muffin, I would tell you... once you send me your address"  
-"Yeah, I'll write to you as soon as I get there as I have no idea of the address"  
-"I know... I just hope you'll come back fast"  
  
Darien kissed once more Serena and left walking fast and not turning back. They both knew it was better that way and were hoping to get to see each other very soon.  
  
Bad omen was following the two. Indeed, as both families did not want any contact between the two children, Serena never got any letters from Darien, either Darien's parents were destroying them after Darien handed the letters to the post office (The Shield family managed to get the letters from the post office as they had contacts) or else the Tsukino's prevented Serena from seeing the letters.   
  
Serena did not fall pregnant from that night, even though she secretly hoped for it. Serena had cried many nights as she had no news from her beloved Darien. Darien could not understand why Serena was not answering his letters back and was sad. However, being a teenager, life had to continue.   
  
Pushed by his parents, between school and parties, Darien had grown up to be a handsome looking young man. Darien did not want to work in the family company. He preferred acting and was now one of the most popular actors in the States.  
  
Serena had grown up on her side, and disgusted by the idea that Darien had forgotten her (as she was told millions of times by her family), she got involved with the Tsukino Company and their fight against the Shield Company which she had become to hate. Being in a small town with no theatres, she had no idea of Darien's career and seemed not to care of it.  
  
After hearing of Darien's marriage in the newspapers with a rich European aristocrat, she had decided to accept Seya's proposal of marrying him. Seya Light was a successful business man and his alliance with the Tsukino's would badly affect the Shield Company. Indeed the Shield Company was now running at low costs and was finding it difficult to stand to their rival's level.  
  
Darien and Serena, once friends, then lovers were they now bound to be enemies? Fate seemed to be against them. How could such a strong link break like that? It seemed impossible for Serena and to Darien to hate each other, but right now, their paths were going in opposite directions in order not to see one another. Fate... Destiny... is playing with there hearts.  
  


End of Chapter One  
  
A few words from Blue Dreamer: Hope you'd like this new fic. I know I've not even finished my other ones but I wanted to write this one. Hope you'll like it. So now, you know what to do, please review and tell me how you like it

~*~*~  
  
Come visit my website: http://www.landofdreams.fr.st  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 02 : Fights and misunderstanding...

**

****Innocent Love**

by **Blue Dreamer** ( bluedreamer80@hotmail.com )

My Website: http://www.landofdreams.fr.st 

*~*~Chapter Two: Fights and misunderstandings~*~*

The Shield and Tsukino Companies were now on a big contract. There fights were making all the scandal magazines gossip about. Indeed, never had one seen such a fight between two competitors as the Shields and the Tsukinos really hated each other professionally and personally. It was very likely to see something about them in the media.  
  
Always fighting to have the monopoly, the two giant companies were all the time between courts and bribery. Darien and Serena both became excellent businessmen and they often got to argue.  
  
Today was scheduled a meeting between the companies willing to bye The Oil Company of Tokyo. Two companies were willing to buy. In order to make the offers, Darien Shield was representing the Shield Company and Serena Light was there for the Tsukino's. After long deliberations the OCT had come to a conclusion concerning the selling of the company.   
  
-"Mrs Light, Mr Tsukino, the board of directors have studied both your propositions. It seems that your offer Mr Shield seems more appealing. That is why we are granting you the use of our company" said the Oil Company of Tokyo owner to a very pleased Darien and a annoyed Serena.  
-"Thank you sir! You won't regret this" said Darien shaking Mr Matamoto's hand  
  
Serena stayed silently until Mr Matamoro left  
-"How much did you pay that fool?" she asked  
-"We don't use such means in our company unlike a few others" said Darien sarcastically  
-"You son of a..."  
-"...why such a use of language...really low class" laughed Darien  
-"We'll get you for that"  
-"You always say that...it's annoying hearing the same thing all the time"   
  
With that Darien left the meeting room which was now part of his company leaving a frustrated Serena behind. She could not help noticing how good looking he was and sighed to herself 'What happened to the young kids we used to be?'  
  
At the same moment, Darien was in the lift thinking 'Why did you never write back to me?'   
  
They both knew this fight was stupid and unnecessary, however, both were too proud to admit this. So time passed and the fights between both companies continued.

*~*~*~*

Two years later, Serena got pregnant, making Seya really happy as he had be hoping for a child for a long time now. Seya was now in charge of the company as his wife was indisposed. His attacks against the Shield Group was very efficient and Darien was not bad in responding. Nine months later, Serena gave birth to a boy named Victor. The press covered the event giving the Tsukino's more advertisement than ever. The baby looked like Serena blond hair, blue eyes... one magazine published an article saying that Seya was not the father... which was not true. But indeed, the baby had everything of the mother.  
  
The Shield's and the Tsukino's have had no contact whatsoever. Over an important courts decision, Seya managed to prove the briberies of the Shields, and their firm was now near bankruptcy.   
  
Two years later, Darien's wife, the Countess of Waines got pregnant as she happened to give birth to a little girl named Rosalia. With such a beautiful mother, the child happened to be really cute. Rosalia was given the title of cutest baby of the year. 

*~*~*~*

Twenty years have now passed  
  
Victor was now in third year at university. A real playboy, his good looks took him anywhere. Of the females were going nuts with him and he made full use of his charms especially with the female teachers which annoyed most of his classmates. However, as they got to know him, he was a great friend on whom you can depend. Brilliant in class, as well as in sports, he was the person all girls wanted to be with.   
  
This morning however he was assigned a new task: see to the newcomers and help them get accustomed to the university. He was given a list of five students. As he arrived to the hall a little late as this was a last minute decision from the one of the directors. Annoyed having to do this as he was to go and see Cindy a model he was currently dating, he saw five pairs of eyes staring at him.  
  
-"Okay, you must be the five students waiting for me" he said sheepishly.  
  
Among the lot, he noticed a real beauty. Black raven hair, dark green eyes, Victor was captivated, but as he new to control himself he proceeded in knowing who was who  
  
-"Well, you must be knowing my name's Victor" he started  
-"We already got some news about you" said one of the freshman  
-"Don't believe all what you would hear" he laughed "And can I know how you are?"  
-"I'm Rodney" he answered.   
-'This boy seems to be a computer nerd' Victor thought "I the others?"   
-"I'm Liza"   
Victor's thoughts: 'Cute blonde...I'll get her number later'   
-"Marie".   
Victor's thoughts: 'Too serious looking'  
-"Mike"   
Victor's thoughts: 'He's seems to be atletic... he'll be good for our football team.  
  
Looking through his list, Victor added observing the last girl " Which makes you Rosalia" and he smiled to this shy looking mysterious girl 

*~*~*~*

Well I'm leaving the story here. As you might realise this will not be a Serena / Darien fic. Anyways I hope you like the plot so far. I will be going on holidays and back for next chapter in three weeks time. Until then, I'm assigning you a task: reviews !!!  
  
Blue Dreamer


	4. Chapter 03 : Plans are to be carried out

**

****Innocent Love**

by **Blue Dreamer** ( bluedreamer80@hotmail.com )

My Website: http://www.landofdreams.fr.st 

*~*~Chapter 03 : Plans are to be carried out~*~*

  
_It's been a long time since I've taken up this story ... Got a few ideas and here comes chapter three. Hope you'll like the fic_

  
**At the university campus  
**  
-"Rosalia that's me" she answered  
-"Well, let's get started" Victor said to the five newcomers in order to stop looking at her  
  
The tour went off smoothly as Victor showed the campus around. As he came towards the football grounds, he suggested to Mike that he could join the club which Mike accepted immediately  
  
While on the last ends of the campus, Victor got a call on his phone  
  
-"Victor speaking"  
  
-"I had no choice Cindy"  
  
-"Tomorrow?"  
  
-"Can't tonight"  
  
-"Bye"  
  
The raven beauty was looking curiously at him  
  
-"Your girlfriend is probably waiting for you." She then stated before adding "I think we could try and manage on our own"  
  
-"I'm sure you must be having more than one girl in your closet" Liza winked at him  
  
'Really cute but still I think Rosalia should be more interesting for me ... Liza seems a little too easy prey' Victor thought  
  
-"Just leave it to me to handle ... I was asked to show you guys around, and that's exactly what I intend doing" Victor answered Rosalia with a firm voice  
  
The tour finished a few minutes after that. Victor suggested to go out for a coffee but Mike had to go for a part-time job interview, Rodney had to check on his computer connections, and Marie wanted to go register at the university library.  
  
Victor decided to invite both remaining girls at the coffee shop a little away from Campus  
  
-"So, Victor, what are you studying here ?" Liza asked him very hyper  
  
-"I'm doing a engineering degree and specialising in the petroleum field" Victor said proudly. "What about you girls ?"  
  
-"I've enrolled in accountancy" Liza responded immediately and the two of them then looked towards Rosalia  
  
-"What about you ?" Victor then asked her  
  
-"I'll probably be doing the same subjects as you" Rosalia said to Victor  
  
-"Really ? Can't imagine you meddling with oil and all ... " he laughed  
  
-"You'd be surprised actually" she answered  
  
-"After all why not and if you need any help, just let me know" Victor said before adding "For anything that is"   
  
-"Thank you" she simply said  
  
-"Yeah, guess so " Victor smiled and winked at Rosalia who blushed  
  
-"I guess I better get going now" Rosalia stood up "It was nice meeting you today"  
  
-"The pleasure was mine" Victor proceeded to take her hand and kissed her palm  
  
-"Bye Liza ... Catch the two of you on campus probably"  
  
-"We certainly will" Victor smiled  
  
-"Ok, I have to go now" Rosalia stated and left them and practically vanished from the coffee shop.  
  
-"Silly girl ... I would definitely not miss a chance to be with the notorious Victor Light" Liza told him  
  
-"You never know ... she may have done the right thing actually" Victor answered back flirtatiously  
  
The two of them chatted for some time and as it was getting late, Victor drove Liza back to her dorm and left her at the doorstep much to her disappointment.  
  
-"Oh well, I'll get you somehow" she said to herself  
  
**Meanwhile at the Shield's residence  
**  
-"How was your day sweety ?" Darien asked his daughter  
  
-"It was good actually" Rosalia answered dreamily  
  
-"You don't seem to be only talking of the university" Darien joked  
  
-"No actually" Rosalia stated with a sad look in her face  
  
Indeed, she remembered very well her parents talking about the Lights and what they have been doing to their company ... How they ruined her family. Darien was now living in a small house quite far from Campus and is working as an employee in the firm he once owned. The countess filed for divorce and left him with Rosalia.... No doubt her father would disapprove Rosalia dating the famous Victor Light, son of Seya and Serena Light, who have managed somehow to get hold of the monopoly in Japanese Oil.  
  
-"So, is this person a nice man you could present to your father ..."  
  
-"Daddy, now don't be so silly" She answered in the childish manner she still had and ran into her room not letting her father see the tears that just started to flow.  
  
**At Victor Light's house  
**  
-"Mom what are you doing here ?" asked a surprised boy  
  
-"Aren't you happy to see me ?" Serena winked at her child before adding "Oh maybe you're expecting some female company"  
  
-"Exactly ... that's why you must call ..." the boy laughed "So, why are you here ?"  
  
-"Well, you know we recruit each 1st year students to come and get some experience in the fields ... and I have to check on them before accepting them"   
  
-"Well, one of the news students I had to take around is doing petroleum studies ... Guess you should check her out"   
  
-"Her ?" Serena asked surprised  
  
-"Yeah, her" Victor answered back smiling  
  
-"After all why not" Serena smiled at her son 'After all if he recommends ... she must be good'  
  
-"Have a long day tomorrow ... so if you don't mind ... I shall go into my room"  
  
-"Ok baby" Serena added  
  
-"Mom, don't call me BABY" Victor said as he left the hall  
  
**Next morning at the university premises  
**  
"All students attending engineering and who are planning for working the petroleum field are kindly requested to go to hall C" was announced as Rosalia was proceeding that way. When she entered the hall she was surprised to see Mrs Serena Light talking to a bunch of students. The two women stared at each other for some time before Serena started her speech. At the end of which she requested to speak to each and every student for 5 mins. Rosalia was the last to talk with Serena.  
  
-"Why are you in this field" Serena asked the girl  
  
-"Well, to be honest Mrs Light ... It seems that I have always been wanting to do that from childhood and if I can get experience while studying ... it's all the better"  
  
-"And you can get some pocket money as well, isn't it" Serena said  
  
-"Yes indeed" Rosalia answered  
  
-"My son actually spoke to me about you and I'm actually quite keen on taking a female to the fields which is actually quite unusual"  
  
-"That's what everyone keeps telling me to be honest"  
  
-"Well, miss ..."  
  
-"Rosalia Stanford" Rosalia answered  
  
-"Miss Stanford, guess you can come and work with us then" Serena put her hand in front of her waiting for Rosalia to shake hands with her.  
  
After a moment of hesitation ... Rosalia shook hands and thanked Mrs Light  
  
'I have to find a way of getting into the books of the company and find evidence of their mischief and their cheatings towards my father ... that's the reason why I came here in the first place' Rosalia thought to herself...

*~*~*~*

  
_I have to leave things here ... Hope you like it so far ... Anyways, for those of you worrying about the SM characters and their interaction ... Don't worry, I have not forgotten them ... They should be back in chapter 4 of the story_


End file.
